Balto II: Wolf Quest
Balto II: Wolf Quest is a 2002 American direct-to-video sequel to Universal Pictures/Amblin Entertainment's 1995 Northern animated film Balto. Plot A few months after the Diphtheria epidemic is over, Balto and Jenna are the proud parents of six puppies. Nevertheless, even though five of the puppies look like their mother, one of the kids looks like the wolf-dog. Six weeks after the puppies are born, they are given to the neighborhood children reluctantly by both parents. But Aleu is not accepted by anyone because of his appearance as a wolf and stays with his parents. A year later, a hunter fails to kill Balto's daughter and he is forced to tell her people's eyes on her. Not accepting this legacy, she fled to find her place in the world and her father went in search of her, haunted by the nightmares of a raven and a wolf pack. During his journey, Balto meets the same raven as in his dreams or a female fox that makes him fall into a river. He also meets a trio of glutton who disappears as quickly as appeared. As for Aleu, she finds refuge in a cave (indicated by the raven) and meets a mouse named Muru, who teaches him that every being on earth has a spiritual guide. It will be revealed later that Muru is the spiritual guide of Aleu. When the young wolf tries to get out of the cave, she is attacked by a bear and Balto arrives, starting to fight against the grizzly bear. Nevertheless, they manage to escape after Aleu is communicated with the bear and that they told them to jump in the void where is a platform. They continue on their way and arrive on the territory of a hungry wolf pack, led by Nava, who rescues Balto and Aleu from an attack from Niju, who wants to take the place of pack leader. Nava announces that one day the pack will be led by "the one who is a wolf but who does not know it". Everyone thinks it is Balto but he refuses this honor. The chief announces that the only way to survive is to cross an icy lake where caribou escaped. The pack of wolf separates between those who support Niju, having as a plan to steal the food reserves of the other clans, and Nava. Balto and Aleu support the current leader. As the two groups meet face to face, an ice bridge forms on the lake through pieces of pack ice. Balto managed to convince the whole pack to cross the bridge, but it was at this point that Nava was separated from the rest of the group, part of the bridge where he had been detached. Aleu manages to join the old wolf and stays with him to take care of it. Balto continues the road with the rest of the pack. Nevertheless, Niju manages to join the piece of Nava ice cream. He tries to kill the pack leader but Aleu protects him. Balto joins, swimming, his daughter and Nava. Niju sees the ice crack under his feet and be engulfed by the water before reaching the mainland. Nava tells Balto that the elected is not this one but Aleu. Despite the sadness of Balto, she joins the pack and continues her way to the other shore screaming. Nava and Balto return to the former territory of the pack. The old wolf announces that he will find Niju and form a new pack. As Balto begins his journey back, the crow lands behind him. As he turns around, he sees the white wolf, appeared in the first film. It disappears after a howl. It turns out that it would be Aniu, Balto's mother. Why it's better than Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Category:Sequels Category:2000s Films Category:Universal Films Category:Direct-To-Video films Category:Animated films